GermanyxReader: Fight For Love
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You are destined to marry Gilbert Beilschmidt. The eldest son of Lord Gerhart, but you are in love with his youngest son instead. Will you be able to find love amidst all the chaos and fix what you feel you've wrong (really bad summary ya'll, sorry, set in medieval times!)


"_! _! Expergiscere! Expergiscere! **(Wake up! Wake up!)**" I groaned and buried my face in my feather pillow, hoping to drown out my energetic older brother. I peeked at the window and saw the sun wasn't even up yet. "Come on soror **(sister)**! It's-a time to get up!" I didn't want to get up, knowing what I would face once the sun came up. The banging on my door continued until finally someone threw it open.

"Idiota! Get the hell up! It's-a time to go!" I threw myself up from the comfortable silk sheets and growled at my eldest brother. He backed off slightly, the curl on the left side of his head wilting slightly, but glared daggers at me still.

"If you were being forced to marry that cocky, idiotic 'Prussian' prince then you'd want to stall too," I said, tears springing to my eyes at the thought of having to marry him. Feliciano jogged forward, making his curl bounce, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh cara **(dear)**, everything'll-a be alright," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head and clutched at his small frame.

"Immonon. Sedgratias ago tibilicet **(No, no it won't. But thank you though)**," I replied and pulled back. I wiped my eyes and looked at Lovino. "Go tell father I'll be ready soon." He nodded and turned to leave the room. He paused though and turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry soror mea **(my sister)**," he murmured and proceeded to leave. I breathed in shakily and looked at Feliciano.

"Go on Feli, and please tell a maid to come help me get dressed," I said. My auburn haired brother nodded and hurried out. Feliciano was twenty, a year younger than Lovino and two years older than me. I was eighteen years old and being forced to marry the eldest son of my father's friend and ally.

"Princess." I looked up and saw one of my handmaids standing by the door. "Are you ready to-a get dressed?" I sighed and slipped out of bed as she walked about my room and lit a few candles.

"No, but I don't think I have much of a choice," I muttered, stretching my arms above my head. The joints popped in my elbows popped and my back cracked. The young girl gave me a small smiled and headed towards my closest.

"I'm sure-a Lord Gilbert isn't that bad m'lady," she said as she rummaged through the clothes for a suitable dress. I sat back down on the comfy mattress and brought my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth slightly on my bed.

"He's a pompous, egotistical brat," I replied snidely, "though, I don't think it would be as bad if I wasn't in love with his brother." I let a few tears slip out of my eyes at the thought of the tall, broad German. He'd taken my breath away the moment I'd first laid eyes on him. He was sweet, kind, caring. He was a tad shy and perhaps a bit awkward, but he was gentleman. Gilbert may have been older, but he was nothing but a child at heart.

"Prince Ludwig?" My head snapped up as I looked at the now wide-eyed maid. I hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud. My mouth gaped for a moment before she shushed me consolingly. "Don't worry princess, your secret is-a safe with me." I swallowed thickly and rested my head on my knees.

"Thank you." She nodded and pulled out a dress from my wardrobe. It was a beautiful dark royal blue that I knew hung below my feet with long, tapered sleeves. It had a small, silver belt with round plates chained together that dangled down the front. It had beautiful jewels and shimmery thread embroidered and sewn into the fabric near the neckline and elbows. It was absolutely lovely.

"Here m'lady," the maid said as she walked over with the dress draped over her arm. I stood up reached out for the garment. It was soft and thick, made of the best velvet my father could buy. I pulled my night gown off over my head and allowed the maid to slip the dress over me. She moved me over to the mirror and began tightening the ties in the back. "You look beautiful." I looked at the girl as she continued fixing my dress here and there.

"Thank you again," I replied tiredly. She walked over to my small jewelry box and pulled out my mother's old string of pearls and a pair of rhombus shaped diamond earrings. "You know just what to pick," I said as she returned and put the jewelry on.

"You look just-a like your mother." I jumped slightly and turned towards my door. My father, Romulus Vargas, was leaning against the doorway. I managed a small smile and shooed the young maidservant away, thanking her for the help. "I didn't think you would-a grow up so fast," he said, walking over and pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his broad chest and held back my tears.

"I wish I didn't have to," I mumbled against his thick furs. He knew me too well because he pulled back and cupped my cheek with a knowing look in his eyes.

"What's-a the matter angelus parum amica mea? **(my darling little angel)**" he asked softly, wiping the now falling tears away from my face. I sniffled and clutched at his wrists.

"I d-don't want to marry him. I-I... I love someone else," I told him softly. His light brown eyes widened at this and he petted my hair back.

"And just who might this-a be?" he asked. I blushed and looked down at my still bare feet. He chuckled and directed me to my desk. "Sit down," he instructed gently. I did as I was told and waited. Not a moment later, a brush was pulling through my long hair. I sighed and tilted my head back. "Now, who is-a he?" my father asked curiously. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes.

"L-Ludwig," I murmured, feeling my heart flutter at just the mention of the tall, stoic blonde. The brush paused for a moment but picked back up.

"Gilbert's younger-a brother?" he inquired. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt his fingers replace the brush as he picked up pins and ties from the small woven basket sitting on my desk. Romulus had to fix my mother's hair when she was alive, so now he played and fixed mine for me all the time. My father may have been a warrior and had amazing skill with a sword and shield, but he also had deft, talented fingers when it came to doing small things as well.

"I know your-a mater wouldn't want to see you so upset and you know I just don't-a do tears. I'll-a see if I can talk something-a over with Gerhart when we get there? Alright?" he said, adding the finishing touches to my half pulled back hair. My heart stopped for a moment in my chest as my father's words sunk in. I turn quickly and saw him watching me intently.

"You… you mean I might not have to… to marry him?!" I asked excitedly. He smiled and cupped my jaw in his hand. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you pater! Thank you so much!" He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me.

"You're-a welcome deliciae **(darling)**. I'm not making any-a promises though. I'll try and-a talk to him, that's all I can do," he replied, pulling back and resting his hand on my shoulders. I nodded eagerly. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come, we'd best-a hurry before the sun rises."

My father, my brothers and I were all quickly mounted on our horses and on our way not too long after. I was glad for the complete lack of guards. My father was one of the most feared men in the region and my brothers as well as I were all trained in swordsmanship and I was also learning how to shoot a bow. We ate a short breakfast while we rode; not wanting to waste time with eating at the castle. We rode for nearly an hour, talking quietly and discussing some of the most recent political problems with our father.

The sun was just starting to rise above the tree line and I was grateful for the light. I didn't mind taking midnight rides at home, but traveling in the dark was very difficult. Feliciano and I raced ahead, trying get farther than the other and simply be brother and sister. We teased and bothered Lovino enough until he finally spurred his horse and chased after us. Our father laughed and galloped after the three of us, his heavy red cloak flying in the breeze.

We all ended up laughing, even our stubborn headed, always angry brother. We continued along, and I almost forgot where we headed. We stopped at midday to let the horses stop and rest and for us to eat. I didn't even care that I was in a dress. I wrestled Lovino for the last sweet in the pack and enjoyed the victory by sitting on him and stuffing the piece of chocolate in my mouth whole. The brunette cursed and writhed the entire time, vowing to get me back. My hair had completely come out of its arrangement and my dress was absolutely filthy, but I couldn't have cared less.

It took a few more hours of riding and we were making our way up to Lord Gerhart's castle. We were greeted by the usual crowds and the guards came and helped lead us to the stables. They helped us into the actual building and escorted us to our rooms. I was antsy to change into a pair of breeches and a loose shirt and perhaps find Ludwig and go out for a ride. I found a hot bath ready for me when I walked in, and as much as I was ready to be gone, I decided to at least let the servants clean me up a bit.

I washed my hair and skin quickly, just trying to rid myself of the dirt and grass in my hair. I stepped out of the lukewarm water and shivered. I was presented with a thick robe which I took gratefully. I dismissed the women with a thankful farewell and made sure they were well down the hall before holding the robe tight against me and sprinting down the hall to Lovino's room.

I stepped in and looked around. He, Feliciano and my Father must've already been meeting with Lord Gerhart. I snooped through his stuff before finally finding a pair of knee length trousers and a nice loose tunic. I held them close to my chest as I walked backwards out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I turned to run back to my room, but rammed into something and fell backwards.

"Ohhh ouch," I groaned as I rubbed my head. I looked up and immediately my cheeks flushed red. Ludwig, Lord Gerhart's second son, was standing above me. "O-oh, s-salve **(h-hello) **Ludwig," I stammered, hurrying to my feet and looking down at the clothes I'd managed to snatch back to my chest.

"Ah, h-hallo _," he muttered, just as equally embarrassed. I looked up at him and saw him blushing a dark pink, almost red, as his eyes darted between me and the floor. I looked around and then moved forward quickly and kissed him.

"I missed you," I whispered against his lips before moving around him and dashing back to my room. I heard him call back for me, but I was already inside my room. My heart was pounding and my blood was rushing in my ears. I wished it could've been more, but it just wasn't possible. I really hoped my father would talk to Gerhart.

I walked down the halls toward the dining hall, holding onto my father's arm as my brothers walked behind us. I wore a simple green dress that fell just in front of my feet and brushed the ground. I had a pair of small heels on my feet and I winced with every step. Romulus noticed because as we entered the dining hall, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Once we-a sit down, just slip-a them off and carry them later." I refrained from giggling and nodded discreetly as we met Lord Gerhart. I definitely knew where Ludwig got his looks from. He was the spitting image of his father. Gerhart's bright blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his baby blue eyes were wide and friendly. I curtseyed low and smiled at my future father-in-law.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lord Gerhart," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't have the pleasure of greeting you when my father and brothers did." The blonde snorted slightly at this and stood up from his seat.

"Zis is ze first time I've seen your fazer since you all got here. I vould like to zink he vent straight to ze arena to practice sword fighting instead of chasing my maids avound," he replied. Romulus grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"You know-a me to well old friend," he said, walking up to Gerhart. The man smiled and pulled my father into a hug. Gerhart was known for being cold, calculating and cruel. He was a stoic man who didn't show many emotions. He had been that way for a good many years before he met his wife and had two sons. They had melted his heart and now, around his boys and close family, such as Romulus and me and my brothers, he was kind, generous, funny even.

"We have-a much to discuss," my father said as he and Gerhart walked to the end of the table. Gerhart nodded and the two sat down. I looked for my own seat and saw that the only spot open was between Gilbert and Lovino. The man who was supposed to be my future husband sat teasing my brother and calling out how awesome he was. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes and walked over and sat down, smoothing my skirts.

"Hello Gilbert," I said politely. I honestly didn't dislike the albino all that much; I guess it was just that I wished Ludwig was in his place. But knowing that I had to act like I was enjoying his close company was almost Hell. He turned towards me and grinned.

"Hallo frau," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I managed not to shudder and leaned into the embrace. "I hope your trip here vas awesome!" he said, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Oh yes, of course," I replied only half sarcastically. He laughed and thankfully removed his arm. He turned back to his father and Romulus. I sighed and cringed slightly when I felt something nudge my foot. I slipped out of the painful shoes and let my feet rest against the cool, smooth stone floor before looking up.

Ludwig wasn't even looking at me, he was listening to Feliciano gush about the latest pasta recipe he'd tried, but I knew it was him tapping my foot over and over. I held back the grin I felt tugging at my lips and tapped back. We'd come up with this 'code' of sorts when we were younger and still used it today. Romulus and Gerhart had been friends for years, so when we were all born, we naturally were the best of friends too from practically birth.

I talked casually to the men at the table, still talking with Ludwig under the table. Finally I finished my meal and excused myself; my father and Lord Gerhart were starting to get a little too tipsy anyway. I wandered through the large, well-furnished castle, making my way towards the garden.

I breathed deeply as the flowers of their large garden surrounded me. It was comforting and the moonlight made everything look silver. I walked along the grassy path, relishing the feel of the dirt and cool grass between my toes. I knew I shouldn't have, incase Gerhart didn't listen to my father, but I started daydreaming anyway. I couldn't help but try and see myself with Ludwig. Happily married, somewhere on our own, perhaps even a child. The clearing of a throat brought me back to reality. I looked around and smiled.

"Hallo liebe," Ludwig said softly, walking out from under a trestle covered in red and white flowers. I ran forward instinctively and wrapped my arms around him.

"Lud," I breathed, burying my nose in the crook of his neck. His large arms encircled my waist and held me close. "Ego te desiderari **(I've missed you.)**" I was so glad I had been teaching Ludwig some of my own tongue, it just felt so nice to have it slip off my tongue and have him understand.

"I've missed you too liebling," he murmured, his lips brushing against the back of my neck. I shivered and kissed his jaw.

"I love you Ludwig. I…" I stalled, debating whether I should tell him, "I talked to my father," I mumbled, pulling back to look at him. His blue eyes widened and he ran his fingers through my hair, resting his hand on the back of my head.

"Und?" he asked, reaching up to brush his knuckles against my cheek. I grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"He said he'd talk to your father," I replied. The blonde prince grinned broadly at this and cupped my jaw with both hands. He pulled me forward and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded in kind.

"Mein Gott liebe, ve have a chance," he mumbled, pressing kisses all over my face. I giggled and felt tears bubbling in my eyes.

"We can't get too excited. We don't know what Gerhart will say." I said, wiping my eyes. Ludwig shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Vhatever it takes _. I don't care anymore," he whispered, "I've decided zat I love you more zan anyzing und I can't live vizout you." I swallowed and leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"I love you too Ludwig. We'll get through it together. I nuzzled his cheek and felt him sigh.

"Ve should be getting back," he said softly, running his large hand up and down my back. I kissed his cheek and pulled out of his grip.

"Te amo," I murmured, backing down the garden path. He smiled and gave me a small bow.

"Ich liebe dich auch." I turned and ran through garden, knowing if I stayed any longer I wouldn't leave. I was mostly silent as tried to find my way out. I stumbled on the hem of my dress and nearly fell. A pair of strong, muscled arms caught me though and kept me from falling face first into the dirt.

"You should be more careful frau." I looked up and saw glinting red eyes looking down at me. He was clothed in his usual back tunic and breeches, sword strapped at his side. I swallowed and let him help me back to my feet.

"S-sorry Gilbert," I stammered, brushing the dust off my dress and swallowing nervously. He shrugged and looped his arm through mine, pulling me forward. I whined internally as I was hoping to just get to my room. "So what are you doing out this late?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Just out for a valk. You?" he replied. I nodded my head and looked up at the stars.

"The same. The stars and the garden were just too tempting to resist," I said, smiling as I reached out and plucked a small flower. Gilbert chuckled and continued to lead me around the large garden. We walked in silence, listening to night life around us. The crickets and cicadas chirped and hummed around us. Small birds that were still awake cried out softly. It was quite soothingly. We eventually found ourselves at the beginning again and Gilbert walked in front of me.

"I know zis isn't exactly vhat you vished for frau, but ve have to. I hope zat one day, you can feel ze same vay I do." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. I kissed back haltingly before he pulled away. "Gute nacht," he said and walked off. I rolled my eyes and headed off towards my room.

"Yeah right, and what _do_ you feel, hm Gilbert?" I asked sarcastically as I walked down the elegant hallways. I could feel my eyes slowly closing as I tried to stumble back to my room. My nervous energy from the entire day was finally draining and leaving me exhausted. I was barely able to look up as I heard the pattering of footsteps along the floor.

"Sorella!" Feliciano bound up to me and I swayed on my feet. "_ are you alright?!" he asked, grabbing my arms and steading me. I nodded slowly and rubbed my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired," I mumbled. The bubbly man giggled and rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and leading me towards my room.

"Come on sorella, bed time," he said softly. I followed easily and let him set me on my bed. "Change into this," he said, setting a night gown in my lap. He left for a moment and I pulled off the heavy dress and slipped on the light, cotton night dress. He came back in and I was almost passed out on the bed.

"Feli," I said sleepily as he tucked me in. He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Si bella?" I blushed and closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears I felt rising for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm scared frater **(brother)**," I whimpered. I felt weight added to the bed as Feliciano sat down next to me.

"Shh, soror, shh," he murmured as ran his fingers gently through my messy hair. "Please don't-a cry cara. Perhaps pater will-a work something out." I looked at him with an astounded look on my face. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm smarter than I-a look." I managed a soft laugh and then turned on my side. "Sleep deliciae." I nodded, letting my eyes drift shut as everything blurred together. I fell into unconscious, sleeping blissfully through the night.

Romulus woke the next morning and stretched as the sunlight streamed through his borrowed bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes with one head while mussing his hair up with the other. He yawned widely and forced himself to get out of bed.

"Best go ahead and try-a to talk to him," he muttered, dragging himself over to his wardrobe. He pulled on a pair of trousers and a light shirt. He didn't bother with shoes and walked out.

He yawned again as he padded down to the dining hall. He saw Gerhart sitting at the table, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He looked up as Romulus walked in and nodded to his old friend.

"Guten morgen Romulus. You're up early," he said. The brunette chuckled and sat down next to his old friend.

"Well, I was hoping to-a talk with you," he admitted. Gerhart looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ja?" he asked, picking up his silverware. Romulus dug into his food as it was set in front of him.

"Well, it's about the-a marriage," he replied, swallowing his food. Gerhart stopped chewing and looked up.

"Vhat about it?" he inquired, setting his fork down. Romulus sighed and did the same with his own silverware.

"_ doesn't want to-a marry Gilbert. She's apparently in love with-a Ludwig," he said, looking hopefully at the blonde. Gerhart blinked and folded his arms on top of the table.

"Und? Zey've boz known about zis for years. I can't change vhat's been planned for years Romulus," he said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Of course, three days before the wedding, the airy headed man would try this.

"But Gerhart, she would-a still be marrying one of your sons. Won't you even th-"

"Nein!" Gerhart said loudly. "Gilbert is ze oldest. It is his birzvight Romulus. Ve agreed vhen zey vere still young zat zey vould marry und strengzen ze bond between our kingdoms. He was glaring at Romulus, his blue eyes cold as ice.

"And give-a no thought to their feelings as they-a got older? Gerhart please-" Romulus began pleading, only to be interrupted.

"Vatti." Gerhart and Romulus both looked up at the tall blonde that had entered the room. Gerhart's eyes narrowed as he looked at his youngest son. "I vould be villing to fight for her," he said determinedly. His father's blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Fight? You vould fight your bruder for her hand in marriage?" he asked, slightly appalled at the idea. Ludwig nodded, swallowing in worry at what his father would say. He could still deny the proposal. Gerhart sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Alvight Ludvig," he started, "but if you lose, you vill not have anozer chance." He looked at his younger son seriously.

"Ja sir," he said and turned to leave. He smiled to himself as he left, trying to keep from laughing at the happiness and excitement bubbling in his chest. He made sure he was a far enough distance from the dining room and took off at a sprint, wanting to tell _ as soon as he could.

I opened my eyes and stretched, raising my arms above my head and pressing them against my head board. I turned and curled up on my side, trying to bury my face in my pillow. I squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of worry in my stomach. I tried to calm down slightly as I heard excited knocking on my door. I sighed and slipped out of bed.

"Hang on," I called, pulling on a light silk robe. I tied it around my waist and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Ludwig practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as stood looking around. "Ludwig?" I asked, yawning and rubbing my head. He turned his head and grinned at me.

"Liebe!" he cried and almost knocked me over as he hugged me. The door closed itself as I was pushed back into my room. I could barely see as the man's large, muscular arms went around my waist and he pressed kissed along my mouth and jaw.

"L-Lud?! What in the world?" I asked as he spun me around. I clutched at his neck and he pulled back to look at me.

"He said ja," he replied breathlessly. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared.

"Lud!" I yelled and pulled myself close, pressing my lips to his. "Yes! Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's actually letting us get married!" I felt him pause as I said that. "He is letting us get married, right?" I asked, pulling back and cupping his cheek. He sighed and held my hand against his cheek.

"I have to fight for you," he said. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened.

"You have to fight?" I mumbled, looking down as I processed this information. "You and Gilbert must fight to marry me? L-Ludwig, I don't know if…i-if I…" I trailed off, clenching my fingers around the light brown fabric of his tunic.

"Shh, liebe," he murmured, lifting my chin with his knuckles. My breathing was starting to become heavier and Ludwig could see the panic in my eyes. "_, calm down. You'll make yourself sick." I tried taking deeper breathes and rested my forehead against his broad chest. "I told you I'd do anyzing to have you didn't I?" he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. I swallowed thickly and nodded. "I von't fail you, ich verspreche. **(I promise)**"

"I know you'll win," I mumbled, looking back up at him with watery eyes. "I just know it." I buried my face in his chest, trying to find comfort in his gentle, loving touch. One problem was out of the way, but now a whole new set of problems was in sitting in front of me.

"Zere has been a change dealing viz ze details of ze marriage betveen Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt und Princess _ Vargas. Instead, boz Gilbert und Ludvig vill fight for her hand in marriage," Gerhart announced from one of the lower balconies of his castle. The crowd gathered below gasped in shock. They looked at the two brothers standing on either side of their father as he spoke.

Gilbert stood stoically, hands beside him as he looked out. His black tunic glinted in the bright afternoon sunlight. He looked almost emotionless as he clenched his jaw. How _dare_ his baby brother go and practically turn his back on him and try to fight for his arranged fiancé. Ludwig, on the other hand, stood tall, trying to suppress a smile the entire time.

I stood behind them, out of the view of the crowd, with Lovino, Feliciano and my father. I had my arm looped around Romulus' and a bright smile on my face. I knew Gilbert was upset about the entire thing, but he would be alright. We watched and listened as Lord Gerhart continued to talk to his people.

"It vill a triazlon of events. Gilbert, being ze eldest und ze one who vas supposed to oviginally ved, vill choose ze first. Ludvig, being ze younger und ze challenger, vill choose second. I vill choose ze zird event mein self." The throng of people clapped unsurely and Gerhart bowed. He turned back to us, sighing heavily as he did. "Romulus, if zis turns sour I am blaming you," he muttered as he walked passed us. The brunette simply chuckled and turned to follow.

"You always have amice **(my friend)**." Ludwig and Gilbert both walked behind us, not saying a single word. We walked towards the meeting hall and entered. Gerhart walked to his large chair and slumped into it.

"Vell, do you two know vhat you vish to do?" he asked his sons as they walked up to him. Both nodded, not even looked at the other. "Alvight zen. Gilbert, you first."

"Archevy," he said simply, straightening his shoulders slightly. I noticed Ludwig wince slightly at the option and the corner of Gilbert's lips turned up ever so slightly. Gerhart nodded and looked at his younger son.

"Swordfight," he stated, "zird blood." Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed heavily through his nose. He had never been the best at swordplay. They were playing at the others weakness. Gerhart leaned back and nodded

"Okay zen. Ze zird event shall be a joust. Boys, tomorrow, ve start ze events." Both the blonde and albino nodded and Gerhart motioned for them to leave. They turned and I looked at Ludwig as he left. He had a small smile on his face and I felt heat rush to my cheeks as he winked at me. I buried my face in Romulus' side as they left. I looked up again and saw Lord Gerhart rubbing his forehead. I swallowed and walked forward.

"Lord Gerhart," I said softly, clasping my hands nervously in front of me. He looked up, his blue eyes tired. "I… I would like to thank you for this. I know it's not easy on you or your son, but I'm truly grateful." I was speaking through a constructed throat by the end. "I love him so much," I whispered softly.

"You are velcome dear, I just hope it is vorz it," he replied, giving me a small nod of his head. I curtseyed slightly and walked back towards my father. "I vould like to be alone for now. I shall see you all at supper, I presume." We all nodded and he shooed us out.

"Are you-a excited soror?" Feliciano asked as we walked outside. I looked up at the blue sky and breathed out a tired sigh.

"Depends on what mood I'm in. If I think about Ludwig winning, then yes, I'm excited and happy. But… when I think about Gilbert winning, I just shudder." I huffed and closed my eyes. Arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes.

"Don't worry _. Ludwig won't-a lose, I know it!" he said matter-of-factly. I smiled and kissed my brother's cheek.

"Thank you Feli," I replied. He grinned and kissed my nose before taking off to find Lovino. I let my eyes wander to see the Ludwig and Gilbert riding off on their horses, going in two different directions. I prayed I wasn't about to tear the small family apart.

I woke up the next morning to the maids scurrying about my room, trying to wake me and find something for me to wear to the first event. I told them I wanted a simple green dress to wear to the archery competition. I swallowed as I thought about Ludwig holding a bow and arrow. He was a master with swords, but he could barely hold a bow still in his hands.

One of the older ladies with graying brown hair ushered the younger, more chatty girls out, able to sense my discomfort at being fawned over like I was. She smiled gently at me and I nodded in return. She brought a pretty, forest green dress over and laid it out on the bed.

"It's beautiful," I said, running my hands over the velvet. It cinched slightly around my upper arm and continued down my arm. However, a separate piece of fabric that split and fell away from my arm had white silk sewn underneath the green. She chuckled and pulled me off the bed. "Thank you for making them leave. I get nervous around a lot of people." I murmured.

"Does zat not make it hard to be a princess zen," she asked curiously, her accent much thicker than Gerhart's or his sons'. I shrugged and pulled my night gown over my head.

"Yes, but I mostly stay behind my brothers. I've always had them to keep me safe and not let a lot of people get around me. I can use a sword and protect myself, but they help keep people away from me. They know how shy I am," I said. The woman grinned as she helped me put on my dress.

"It must be nice to have such kind und loving brozers," she said, straightening the fabric in the front. I giggled and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well, Feliciano's so outgoing about it there's no doubt, but Lovino. He hides hit unless I'm very upset," I said as she went to tighten the few ties behind my back. She chuckled and pulled my hair back.

"Zey sound like quite ze pair." I laughed in agreement and she turned me towards her. "Vould you like to go wizout jewelvy?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Alvight zen, you'd best head down for breakfast." I walked out the door, once more barefoot. I was a bit of tomboy when it came to stuff such as dresses and heeled shoes. I knew I had to wear them and had no problem with it, I simply preferred tunics and boots.

I walked into the dining room and saw only Gerhart and my family present. I walked forward and took the empty spot next to Lovino. I began eating the food set before me, looking at Gerhart. The blonde was eating quietly and he looked exhausted. I knew the brothers weren't doing anything to kill the other, so I was wondering why this was putting so much stress on him. I leaned over to my oldest sibling making him look at me.

"Where are Gilbert and Ludwig?" I asked softly. He raised an eyebrow at me and glanced at Lord Gerhart.

"They're eating in their-a own rooms. I guess they-a figured it would be awkward to-a sit together," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. I was surprised; he hadn't spouted a single curse. "Stupid potato bastards." _Never mind_, I thought, leaning back over my food to finish eating. We all ate quickly and walked together to the arena where they would be shooting. The sun was coming over the trees when we got there, making the cool morning light enough to see.

Plenty of people had decided to get up early to see the contest, and I walked behind my brothers just in case. Both princes were there, a quiver of arrows slung across each of their backs and a wooden bow in each of their hands. I had to admit, the weapon suited Gilbert. His normal attire of black was such a huge contrast to his skin in the early morning light that he looked ghostlike. The bow he carried was sleek and just fit the albino's thin form and deadly physique.

Poor Ludwig though, the bow was too small and awkward in his large grip. I felt my heart tug for him as I watched him swallow nervously and fiddle with the weapon. Gilbert was checking his bowstring as his brother stood stock still, just waiting to get this over with. I just knew he was congratulating himself on the inside for winning his brother up on this. My family and I, along with Lord Gerhart, sat in front. We didn't have to wait long before he signaled for them to begin.

Gilbert walked up first, eyeing the three targets. He stepped in front of the first and drew an arrow, nocking it quickly. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed for just a moment as he gauged the air around him. He opened his eyes and I could see the smirk and flash of adrenaline in his ruby eyes as he pulled the arrow back. The fletching barely brushed his cheek and he released the arrow.

It flew quickly through the air and landed right in the center of the bull's-eye. I frowned slightly as the crowd cheered, knowing the next two were going to be just the same. I watched as he walked to the next target, nocking another arrow as he went. I leaned into my brothers as he hit the next two targets, dead center both times. He looked over his shoulder straight at me as the crowd cheered and screamed. I swallowed as I saw the challenge glinting in his eyes.

I forced myself to look at Ludwig as he walked up to his own targets. He nocked his arrow without too much trouble, but I could tell he wasn't having the easiest time aiming. He released the arrow and it barely hit the target; landing on the white outside the outermost ring. I watched as he walked to the next, clutching at Feliciano's arm the entire time. He managed to hit the target both times, but it was nowhere near the center. He slumped slightly and walked over to his brother. They stood side by side as their father stood up.

"Gilbert vins," he announced, motioning to the silverette. Gilbert grinned widely, bowing as he was announced the victor. The crowd cheered but quickly dispersed back to their homes. I immediately jumped up and ran towards Ludwig. My dress dragged through the dirt but I didn't care to hold it up. He turned as I pounded up to him and stumbled back as I barreled into him.

"_," he whispered, "Es tut mir leid **(I'm so sorry)**." I shook my head and pulled back to looked at him.

"Non, it wasn't your fault. He bested you at one thing, it's alright," I said in a rush, reaching up to cup his cheeks. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't in front of the stragglers of the crowd. I was still technically engaged to Gilbert. I noticed dark bags under his blue eyes and cocked my head slightly. "Lud," I murmured, running my finger gently around his eyes. He cringed at the contact and I huffed. "Why weren't you sleeping?" I demanded.

"Ich… ich vas practicing," he replied, "so I vouldn't make a complete dummkopf of mein self." I nearly cried at the lost, worried look on his face.

"Didn't you tell me no matter what?" I said, wiping a stray tear off his cheek. He nodded and leaned into my touch. "And that's what's going to happen. Now come on," I said, wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug, "how about we go ride some horses and think about tomorrow when you're definitely going to kick Gil's butt." He chuckled and followed me out of the arena, all traced of worry gone for the moment.

Gilbert watched as _ embraced his brother and then proceeded to leave with him. He went to take after them, but a couple of hands on his shoulders made him turn around. Feliciano and Lovino were standing there, both of their arms' crossed. He raised a sleek eyebrow as he pulled his bow over his chest.

"If you hurt our-a soror in anyway," Lovino threatened, narrowing his hazel eyes at the albino.

"You won't-a have to worry about marrying her any longer," Feliciano finished. His normally sweet, friendly countenance was gone and replaced with hard, cold determination. Gilbert had seen Lovino get upset plenty of times; he was a hot head, but nothing like this, and especially not his air head of a younger brother.

"I don't plan to hurt _. Vhy vould I?" he asked, pulling off his archer's glove. Lovino shrugged and turned to leave. Feliciano gave him one more look before following after his brother. Gilbert shivered and jumped when another much heavier hand landed on his shoulder.

"Quite an intimidating pair vhen zey vant to be," his father said. The albino nodded and he watched them follow after _ and his brother. "I'm sorry about all zis Gilbert, truly I am." His son sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Vhy can't she just love me?" he asked, looking at the much older blonde. "Am I not awesome enough?" he asked. Gerhart heaved a sigh and refrained from chuckling.

"You can't choose who you fall in love viz Gilbert. Perhaps your heart only believes you love her because you're supposed to marry her," he replied. The red eyed prince looked up sadly and I pursed his lips.

"I hope you are vight Vatti," he said and walked off. Gerhart ran a hand through his hair, catching the braid he kept on the side in his fingers.

"This could-a be very interesting my friend," Romulus said, coming to stand by his long-time friend. Gerhart snorted and looked at the brunette out of the corned of his eye.

"You und I have very different understandings of interesting," he replied, smiling a little and motioning for Romulus to follow him to the castle.

Ludwig and I spent the rest of the day together. It was obvious that I preferred spending time with him, but we stayed within the castle grounds so as not to get too many odd looks. We read some of the old book in the small library. We walked through the garden, just being together. We spent the entire day together until the sun went down.

He walked me to my room and bid me goodnight. I managed to snag a quick kiss before the door shut. I relished the sight of his red as I walked to my bed. I flopped onto my back and rested my hands behind my head. Only two more days and Ludwig just had to win. He just had to.

The next day went relatively like the day before. The lady from yesterday came in as the sun was rising and picked out my dress. This time is was white and dark, pretty red. White cotton ran down the middle of garment and wrapped around the upper arms. It was on the underside of the sleeves as well. The red silk covered the back and sides of the dress. There was a ribbon that crisscrossed and tied in the front to pull the fabric tight.

I was dressed quickly and sent down to breakfast. Ludwig and Gilbert were once more eating in their own rooms. I noticed as I ate that Lord Gerhart was looking a little less stressed. Perhaps he'd come to terms with what was happening? I shrugged it off and leaned back slightly in my hair as I finished my meal. Once we were all done, we stood and headed towards the same arena as yesterday.

I held onto Romulus' arm as we walked, deciding to clutch at my father today instead of my brothers. We took our seats and I looked out for Ludwig in the morning light. He was wearing a light brown tunic and dark trousers. I looked as I saw Gilbert walking in. I was surprised by his change of attire. Instead of the black that he constantly wore, he was now clothed in a dark, midnight blue shirt and black trousers.

They both had swords in their hands. Ludwig's was a thicker, lengthy blade with a golden and leather wrapped hilt. It had blue and yellow jewels embedded in the metal and it looked like it was supposed to be in his grip. The blade was sharp and shined in the light. Gilbert held a long, slightly thinner sword. The hilt was silver and covered in rubies, but the grip was made of dark, inky black leather. Both princes looked deadly with the blades in their hands.

"Alvight!" The crowd watching the duel and myself looked up as Lord Gerhart stood to address everyone. "It shall be zird blood. Whoever lands zeir zird hit on ze ozer shall be ze vinner." Everyone cheered and looked towards the brothers. I dug my fingers slightly into Romulus' arm and his glanced down at me.

"Everything will be-a alright," he murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. I swallowed and watched with wide eyes. This was much more frightening because they were actually maiming each other. They weren't pointing their arrows at each other yesterday, but now… They were having to actually harm one another.

"Begin," their father instructed, throwing his hand up to signal them to start. They started circling each other, their swords held firmly in their hands. The crowd watching was completely silent as they stood. Gilbert was the first to lunge forward, swinging his sword towards Ludwig's arm. The blonde blocked, immediately going on the defense.

The danced back a forth, Gilbert being the main offense until Ludwig took advantage and swung down at his arm. Gilbert hissed as the blade cut through his skin and tunic, leaving a relatively shallow cut on his upper arm. I managed to stay in my seat, much to the thanks of Romulus' arm wrapped around my waist. Gilbert once again went straight to the offense, attacking quickly and fluidly. He was thin and agile, able to move quickly around Ludwig. The blonde followed his brother's movements, blocking or dodging every time.

Gilbert finally began to slow a little as he used up his energy attacking Ludwig. The silverette had to go on the defensive as his younger brother took up his previous roll in throwing swings. After several quick attempts of slashing with his sword, he slashed at the albino's legs. He caught the older's calf and watched as Gilbert stumbled.

I could see the look of triumph in Ludwig's baby blue eyes as he breathed heavily. Gilbert was also gasping for air as he swiped his fingers across the cut. His fingers came away crimson and his eyes narrowed. I wanted to cry out to Ludwig, but I only choked on my words as the man jumped forward, sword outstretched, and sliced through his brother's side. Ludwig grunted in pain and clutched at the wound as he carefully moved away from the silverette.

Worried tears made their way to my eyes and I jumped slightly when I felt something rub along my knuckles. I looked down and saw my father's thumb tracing light circles on my white knuckles. I loosened my grip on my chair and breathed out through my nose. Romulus chuckled and I pursed my lips at the noise, momentarily forgetting about Ludwig's injury.

I heard swords clashing together however and looked back up. The younger prince had his eyes narrowed at his brother as their swords sliced through the air over and over again. I tried to ignore the injury on his side that was slowly trickling blood. Gilbert had an air of urgency about him as he tried outdoing the blonde. Ludwig shoved his blade as hard as could against the other and forced it out of Gilbert's hand. It fell back into the dirt and Ludwig pointed his sword at his brother's throat.

I swallowed heavily as I watched the two have an intense stare down. Ludwig's normally slicked back hair was falling into his eyes and Gilbert's bright, garnet red eyes were wide. The albino muttered something that only his brother could hear and Ludwig whispered something back. He took his sword and barely pressed the tip into the skin underneath the albino's collarbone. The older didn't even twitch as the blade was dragged down only an inch, drawing a trickle of blood. I could hear Gerhart's sigh of relief as he stood up and lifted his hand.

"Ludvig is ze champion!" he cried somewhat hoarsely. The blonde turned as the crowd cheered, pulling his sword away from his brother and resting the tip on the ground. I barely restrained myself from waiting until all the others had left and it was once again just my family and Gerhart acting as onlookers.

I noticed one girl lingering at the gates of the arena as she watched the two in the middle. She was around my age and was wearing a dark green skirt with a slightly dirtied apron over it. She had on a loose white shirt and a tight brown vest that wrapped around and tied in the front. She had long, light brown hair that was dirty and slightly tangled in places. I walked up to Lord Gerhart and tapped his shoulder quickly.

"Do you know her?" I asked, pointing at the girl. He looked around and squinted at her.

"Hmm, yes I believe I do. That's Elizabeta Héderváry. Her mother works in the castle," he informed me. I concealed a small smile and looked back to the young woman. I saw her glance one more time at Gilbert before slipping out the gate.

"Thank you Lord Gerhart, that's all I needed to know." I made surely everyone had completely left before making I made dash towards the men. I stopped at Gilbert first, I wasn't utterly heartless, and checked him over. The wounds on his leg and arm were shallow, simple wraps would do and the small cut under his collarbone didn't even need looking at. I told him to make sure he got some sort of salve and keep clean bandages on them. I then ran to Ludwig, eyes widening as I looked at the bloody gash on his side.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" I asked. He shook his head and stumbled slightly. I caught him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder my arm around his lower back. My hand brushed the injury accidently and Ludwig hissed in pain. "Sorry! Sorry!" I said hurriedly. He winced and shook his head.

"It's alvight," he mumbled, trying not to lean on his weight on me. I pursed my lips for a moment before looking up at him.

"It'll need stitching. Can you make it to my room?" I asked, slowly starting forward. He nodded and began shuffling along with me. It took a good deal longer than I thought it would, but once we were in my room I sat him down in the chair next to my desk and knelt beside the wound. The bleeding had thankfully stopped, but the injury was messy and the cloth around it was dark and slightly crusted.

"Gracious!" I looked up and saw the lady from the past two mornings. "Prinz Ludvig, are you alvight?" she asked worriedly. I swallowed and stood up, gaining her attention.

"Could you bring me a bowl of cool water, a rag, and a stitching needle and thread?" I asked desperately. She nodded curtly and walked out. "Okay Lud, I need to get your tunic off," I said as I slowly worked the fabric up from around his stomach. I could see the blush working its way to his cheeks as I revealed more of his creamy skin.

"Stop smiling," he muttered, lifting his arms so I could pull the fabric over his head. His chest was broad and muscled, making me ache to touch it. His arms were large and ropy, strong and protective. I had never actually scene him without his tunic on before and this was quite the sight. I giggled and he shot me a look.

"Sorry," I murmured, grinning even wider as I knelt back down by the cut. He let his own small smile appear and I ran my finger appreciatively over the muscle in his stomach, making him shiver involuntarily, until footsteps made me yank my hand away.

"Prinzessin." The woman came back in, carrying the things I needed. She set them down beside me and turned to leave.

"Stay," I said quickly. She looked over her shoulder at me and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Please, stay. I… I'm not altogether positive of what I'm doing," I mumbled. She chuckled and sat down next to me. "And please," I said, dipping the crisp towel into the water, "call me _." I wiped the excess blood away from the gash and glanced at the maidservant behind me. "May I ask your name?"

"Mária Héderváry m'lady," she replied as she watched me. My eyes widened and I stopped cleaning Ludwig's injury for a moment.

"Héderváry?" I asked, looking at her. She cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be Elizabeta Héderváry's mother, would you?" She smiled gently and nodded again.

"I am. Is… zere a problem viz her?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head quickly and returned back to Ludwig's side.

"Oh no ma'am, I just… I was wondering if I could talk with her," I said, dipping the now red towel in the water. She was genuinely surprised, I could tell. I waited for her response as I tried threading the needle.

"Of course you can, may I ask vhy, zough?" I tied a knot in the end of the thread and placed my shaking hands next to the wound. I felt a gentle fingers running through my hair and I looked up.

"You can do it liebe, deep breazes," Ludwig murmured, blue eyes soft and gentle. I nodded and did as instructed, taking a deep breath. I slowly began the process of pressing the curved needle through his skin, pulling the thread taught, and repeating.

"Well," I said, not looking away from the wound to answer Mária, "I just noticed something earlier and I wanted to talk with her. Girl to girl, you know?" I continued stitching Ludwig's side as I spoke, trying to ignore the little gasps and hisses of pain.

"I understand. Shall I send for her?" I thought about the question for a moment before nodding. "If you are finished, I could go send for her now." I looked at the stitching, smiling at the decent patch job.

"Yes, I think I'm done. Thank you Mrs. Héderváry," I said. She smiled and stood up to go to the door. "Would you just bring her here?" I asked.

"Of course dear. I'll bring her as soon as she arrives." She stepped out of my room, closing the heavy door behind her. I sighed shakily and felt a hand caress my cheek. I looked up and saw Ludwig's stunning blue eyes watching me.

"Are you alvight liebe?" he asked quietly. I nodded and leaned my cheek against his knee.

"I'm alright. Just stressed." I gave him a small smile before standing and pulling him to his feet. "Come here." He followed me to my bed and clambered up after me as I leaned back against my headboard and stretched my legs out. I patted my thigh and he crawled over carefully, trying not to strain his stitches. "Better?" I asked as he laid his head in my lap.

"Ja, much," he mumbled, closing his eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. We laid there, just breathing and enjoying being close. I didn't care if he wasn't supposed to be in my room. We'd thrown the rules all to Hell anyway. I laid there petting his hair back with gentle fingers for who knows how long. Just as I felt his breathing deepen signaling he was asleep, I heard a light knock on my door.

I maneuvered myself around, lifting his head and laying it back down on my bed. I jumped silently off my bed and walked to my door. I turned the knob and came face to face with the same girl from the arena. I smiled brightly and held up a finger. I looked back at Ludwig and decided to let him be. I scooted out of the room and shut the door with a soft thunk.

"Sorry about that. I didn't wanna wake Lud," I murmured with a grin. I saw her forest green eyes widened and I giggled.

"Prinz Ludvig?" she asked, astonished that he was in my room. I nodded and motioned for her follow me down the hall.

"The one and only," I replied. She blinked a few time before straightening her apron and looking down at the ground. I looked over her subtly as I led her to the stables. Her hair seemed to be slightly less tangles and the smudges that had been on her face and arms were gone. Now that I could see her up close, I could see the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and shoulders. She was very, very pretty and I smiled.

"So, can you ride a horse?" I asked, meeting the familiar smell of horse manure and hay. Her eyes brightened slightly at the mention of horses and she nodded. I grinned and looped my arm through her. "Alright, what's say we go for a ride?"

"Zat vould be amazing ma'am," she replied nervously, shaking at the contact. I sighed and rolled my eyes to look at her.

"Alright, but if we're going to be friends you can't call me ma'am, understood? My name's _." She looked taken aback and shocked before a smile spread across her features.

"Alvight… _," she replied. "My name's Elizabeta." I chuckled and pulled her into the stables. We strapped saddles onto our mounts and were off, riding through the forest. We exchanged all sorts of stuff. I asked her what her family was like and she wondered what it was like to be a princess.

We were practically the best of friends by the time we made it back to the castle. I asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner and at first she seemed absolutely terrified, but then slowly warmed up to the idea. I was worried and glad to find the absence of a large, blond man in my room. I helped Elizabeta change into a beautiful dark green dress that was similar to my own. and we walked to the dining hall.

"Um, _. Does... does Prinz Gilbert eat supper viz you all?" she asked, swallowing. I smiled, my suspicions confirmed in a single inquiry.

"Mhm, he and Ludwig haven't eaten breakfast with us the past two mornings, but they should both be at supper though," I said easily acting as if I hadn't noticed her nervousness. She stopped suddenly and I looked at her. "Aren't you coming?" I asked innocently.

"I-I don't zink I can eat viz you _, I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking to the floor. I smiled wryly and grabbed her wrist.

"You like him don't you?" I asked. Her head shot up and she stared at me wide eyed. I giggled at the poor girl's expression and rested a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. That just means we're both in love with men we're not supposed to be in love with." Her mouth formed a slight 'o' shape as she let that sink in. "Come on, please," I begged shamelessly. She giggled and sighed in defeat, bobbing her head in agreement.

"Oh alvight, but if I make a dummkopf of myself I blame you," she said as I pulled her quickly towards the smell of whatever the cook had prepared.

"Oh don't worry, you can't be more of a dummkopf than these men," I replied. She laughed and blushed as it echoed as I suddenly tugged her into the dining hall. "Hi boys. Father, Lord Gerhart. Sorry I took so long," I apologized to all the men at the table. All six of them looked up at me and then at Elizabeta whose arm was looped through my own. I could see her blushing out of the corner of my eye. "Oi, didn't your mothers ever teach you not to stare!" They all diverted the eyes except for Lord Gerhart who raised his eyebrow slightly.

"_, who is zis?" he asked, gesturing to Elizaveta. I sighed and placed a hand on my hip.

"You honestly can't remember? You yourself told me this morning," I replied. "This is Elizabeta Héderváry. Eliza, this is Lord Gerhart." She curtsied low and blushed slightly. He nodded and I grinned at the befuddled look on his face. "My father, Romulus Vargas," the curly haired man raised his hand and waved, "and my older brothers. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas." The younger grinned and waved while Lovino simply nodded his head. "Gerhart's sons. Ludwig and Gilbert." I watched as the blonde smiled and greeted her with a simple hello, and then turned my attention to his brother.

He looked like he was trying to hold back an extreme blush. His ruby red eyes were wide and he was gaping practically like a fish. I almost snorted but managed to compose myself. The silverette was barely able to greet her. I walked her over and sat on her left, while purposely dumping her next to Gilbert.

"H-Hallo, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, blinking rapidly. She blushed and nodded her agreement. I cheered myself on internally and looked up to see everyone except Feliciano looking at me. Gerhart and Romulus both had eyebrows raised and I gave an innocent look and shrugged.

Supper went by quickly and I grinned to myself as Elizaveta and Gilbert quickly struck up conversation. As soon as I was full, I jumped up and excused myself. I gave my new friend a hasty goodbye, telling her that Gilbert would take her home like any proper gentleman would. I turned tail and ran before I could see of the death threat looks I was being given. I ran to my room and shut the door. I picked up one of the few books I had on my desk and sat down to try and start reading. A knocking at my door less than ten minutes later interrupted me however.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling open the door. I saw Ludwig's broad form leaning against the

doorway and he smiled down at me.

"You are very sneaky _ Vargas, you know zat?" he asked, walking in and over to my bed. I grinned and sat back down at my desk.

"All I do is in the name love," I replied. The blonde laughed and rolled his eyes. I stood up and walked over to him, delicately setting in his lap so as not to disturb his stitches.

"Mhm, vhy do I highly doubt zat?" he murmured, burying his nose in my hair. I giggled and leaned into his touch.

"Well, some of it was. I noticed her watching him while you were both in the arena. She's in love Ludwig, just as much as I am." I blew against his throat making him shiver. "Like I said, what I do, I do in the name of love." He pressed a kiss to my temple and held me close.

"Zat's vhy I love you. I swear _, I'll vin ze last contest und have you for mein own." I smirked lightly and trailed my finger down his collar bone.

"I kinda like the sound of that," I murmured, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. He rolled his eyes and poked my side. I giggled and cuddled into his warmth. "I love you Lud."

"Ich liebe dich auch _."

It took a few days for Ludwig's injury to heal enough so that he could walk without wincing, so during that time, I made sure Elizaveta was over and in Gilbert's presence. She was telling me all time she knew of my little plan, but I simply played stupid and acted as if I knew nothing. It also gave me time to notice that the brothers were acting brotherly towards one another again.

It was the day before the last challenge, I asked my new friend if she wanted to sit with me. She had been absolutely stunned but agreed as soon as she could speak. She spent the night that night and we stayed up late talking about anything and everything. Eventually, the both of us passed out on my large bed, unable to keep our eyes open any longer.

When we woke up, we found Elizaveta's mother laying out two dresses. I got up quickly, trying to tell her that she didn't need to do anything this morning but she simply insisted. I grudgingly agreed to let her help me dress even though Elizaveta was having the hardest time pulling her own heavy brown velvet dress over her head. It was a dark, dark chocolate brown with gold thread along the sleeves. It had a small golden emblem sewn onto the breast and had a rope crisscrossing down the front. I helped her tighten and tie it as her mother tightened the ribbons along my back.

"You look lovely," I said, pinning a bit of her hair back with a clip and a rose. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not anywhere near a beautiful as you do," she replied. I blushed and pushed my long hair behind my ear. My dress was a light purple that fell over my feet. The sleeves cut off my elbows with gold sewn in a crisscrossing pattern and sewn to the fabric was light, airy silk. It fell past my hands and just brushed the ground. There was a simple gold and purple silk belt wrapped around my waist that just completed the look.

"Thank you," I murmured. She chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me out and to the dining hall. We walked in and I was actually surprised by both men's absence. I sat down with Elizaveta across from me and dug in. I was ready to have this over and done with. I scarfed down my breakfast, not that it made any of the other's around me move any faster. Romulus was, of course, the last one to finish. I slapped his arm as we left and hurried outside.

"You are a cruel pater," I muttered. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I only do-a it because I love you," he replied. I snorted in disbelieve and decided to walk beside Eliza and Feliciano. He faked feeling hurt and I stuck my tongue out at him. We continued until we came to a large open field with a long rope splitting it in two. The small flags of different families and of course the Beilschmidt flags all hung from it. I could see Ludwig and Gilbert standing on opposite ends on opposite sides of the rope. They were both covered from head to toe in armor except for their helmets.

We all sat down and I watched anxiously as they mounted their horses. A stable boy stood by each of them and handed them their helmets. They carefully set them on their heads and reached down for their lances. Elizaveta and I were gripping each other's hands so tightly as Gerhart stood up that our knuckles were white.

"Ze first one to knock zeir opponent off zeir horse vill be ze vinner!" he said. "Beginnen!" He sat back down and we all leaned forward unconsciously. The horses pawed at the ground as the men turned them around to face each other. They spurred them into a gallop and charged with their lances pointed at each other. They came close to knocking one another off but barely missed.

I winced slightly at how close the lances came and watched as they made it to the end of the rope and turned their horses. They lowered the lances once more and charged. The resounding crash of wood on metal was drowned out as the crowd erupted into cheers. I jumped up and screamed with the rest. Elizaveta was right beside me, glad that the Prussian had lost for slightly different reasons than my own.

I jumped out of my seat and ran towards them, hitching my skirts up so I could run faster. I saw Ludwig was already off his horse and helping his brother to his feet. He didn't see me, however, and I knocked the both of us to the ground. He 'oofed' slightly as he landed on his back and I saw him laughing as his helmet fell off. I grinned brilliantly at him before leaning forward to press my lips to his.

Everything faded away as my lips moved against his, kissing him deeply and pressing myself as close as possible. I was unfortunately pulled away to look for the source of some familiar, but utterly strange laughter. I moved my gaze up and saw Gilbert smiling down at us, his arm wrapped loosely around Elizaveta.

"Looks like ve got ve vanted in ze end, huh Vest?" he cackled, pulling the brunette closer and kissing her temple. Ludwig nodded and wrapped his arm gently around my waist. "You know zis means you'll be ze one running ze castle. I've found myself an awesome peasant to vun avay viz," he mumbled into her hair. The girl blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh you'd better get used to it Eliza. You're going to have to put up with it all the time now," I said as Ludwig helped me to my feet. She giggled and leaned into the albino.

"I don't zink I'll mind," she replied. I laughed lightly and rested my head on Ludwig's armored chest.

"I think I sorta like this arrangement," I told him softly. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I do too," he murmured, leaning down to kiss me. Everything had turned out perfect. I hadn't thought happily every afters had existed after my father told me who I was to end up with. And I guess it didn't happen like in the old stories at all. It took a lot of hard work on both parties involved. I'd never thought fairy tales and happily ever afters were for real life until I finally got the man of my dreams.

"I swear Tobias! If you don't stop chasing your sister this minute!" I yelled, forcing myself up from my comfortable spot in the living area of the castle. I held a hand to my four month pregnant belly and made my way into the stone hallway. I watched the two children come running back down the hall way. Liesel came running by first, and I reached out for her brother, but a much larger hand picked him up by the scruff of the collar of his tunic first.

"Vhat has he been doing zis time?" Ludwig asked as he held the squirming child firm in his grip. I huffed and looked at the child. He cringed slightly at the look and stopped moving.

"He found a mouse outside and began chasing me around wiz it!" Liesel said, coming to stand beside us and planting her little hands defiantly on her hips. I saw someone coming up behind her and held back the giggle that threatened to burst out of my mouth.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, bending forward as much as my slightly swollen stomach would allow. She nodded, making her bright blonde hair toss back and forth.

"Nein!" Tobias shouted from his father's hold. "She kept poking me vith a stick und vouldn't leave me alone!" Liesel looked offended and ready to jump her brother both at the same time until a pair of ghostly pale hands picked her up. The child screamed like a banshee and writhed in the stranger's grip.

"Kesese. Calm down Liesel. It's only me. Your awesome Onkle Gilbert!" The Prussian dropped the wriggling child only for her to turn back around, her face beaming, and tackle the man's legs.

"Onkle!" she and her brother both cried. Ludwig dropped his son and let him attack his brother. Gilbert was nearly knocked off his feet and I laughed as I watched Elizaveta come up behind him and flick him the back of the head. I grinned at the small bundle she was carrying in one of her arms.

"Eliza! How are you?" I asked, walking up and pulling her into a hug. She sighed and pulled away.

"Absolutely exhausted. I honestly have no clue how you put up viz two of zem wiz a zird on ze vay," she said, bouncing her cooing child slightly.

"Let's say Ludwig can be extremely persuasive when he's tired," I replied, giggling. The woman laughed and nudged my shoulder. "Do you know where you're staying?" I asked. She nodded and turned to look at her husband. He had his niece and nephew sitting on his shoulders, squealing and giggling like crazy. I turned to tell Elizaveta that about the crib Ludwig had made them for their room, but a large booming voice interrupted me.

"Hmm, I wonder-a just where my grandchildren-a are?" The children's head whipped around and they saw Romulus walking down the hallway with Gerhart by his side.

"Avos **(Grandfather)**!" they cried in unison and jumped from Gilbert's shoulders. They ran to their grandfathers and were lifted easily into the air by the two men. They chuckled and walked back to us with the children on their hips.

"Where are Feli and Lovi?" I asked Romulus. He rolled his eyes and tweaked his granddaughter's nose.

"They're on their-a way. They got a late-a start," he informed me. I nodded and could only imagine what my brothers had gotten into. "Now, do I get-a hug?" he asked, holding his free arm out to me. I chuckled and hugged my father tightly. "Mmm, I've-a missed you," he mumbled.

"I've miss you to pater," I said, pulling back. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and leaned into the familiar embrace. "So have the children. You have absolutely spoiled them rotten," I told him.

"And I'll spoil that-a one rotten too if it ever-a comes out," he replied, pointing at my stomach.

"Really Romulus? You had three of your own children, you know it takes time with these things." He shrugged and turned to talk to Gilbert. A simple chase between sibling had turned into an all-out family reunion.

"Liebe?" I looked behind me and saw Ludwig looking at me concernedly. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm alright. Just a lot happening at once," I said. He nodded and pressed his forehead to my cheek. "I love you Lud. Thank you for everything that you've always done for me." He smiled and kissed me chastely.

"You're welcome liebe," he mumbled.

"Seriously you two! Get a voom!" Gilbert said, shielding his niece and nephews eyes, though they weren't complaining. I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose.

"I could say the same thing about you and Eliza when you were married," I retorted playfully. He snorted and pulled his wife close.

"You can still say it if you like," he said and kissed the brunette. She kissed back for a moment before smacking him in the back of the head. I giggled and turned back to my husband.

"We have one crazy family, you know that?" I asked him, wrapping an arm around him neck. He chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Und I vouldn't have it any ozer vay," he whispered. I grinned and kissed him softly, so glad I could revel in him. It was so hard to believe that sometimes it would have been Gilbert instead of him. I was pulled from my thoughts as Ludwig's lips moved against mine. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wouldn't have changed a single thing that happened between us. It brought us to where we are now and it's perfect. Complete and utter bliss.

"Liesel give that back!" "Nein, if you want it you'll have to come und get it!" Complete and utter bliss.


End file.
